


The Firstborn Son

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sad, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in the life of Sybok, the firstborn son of Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firstborn Son

S'chn T'gai Sybok was less than a year old when his parents separated. As he was still an infant, he wasn't really conscious of their separation. He learned later that the healers gradually weakened the familial bond with his mother so it wouldn't be jarring or damage his bonding centers.

 

Sybok was three years old when his father willingly bonded to a human woman, outside of his Time. Sybok had already begun the earliest stages of Vulcan education, a full year ahead of most of his peers, so he was mildly aware of how strange this was.

 

Sybok was nearly six years old when his human step-mother gave birth to his half-brother, S'chn T'gai Spock. He wasn't actually present for the birth, as he was at school at the time, but he could remember feeling the tiny fiber that had been his familial link with the fetus suddenly bloom into a full link with his newborn half-brother. When he returned home that evening, he was so excited that he couldn't hold in his emotions. He had rushed up to Amanda and asked if he could hold his new brother. Amanda had smiled down at him gently and informed him that Spock was still too fragile for him to hold. Instead, she let him gently brush his hand along Spock's face and head, feeling the soft points on his ears and the black fuzz on his head. For the first time, Sybok knew what it felt like to unconditionally love another being. He loved his father and Amanda, but they tended to push him towards the Vulcan standard.

 

S'chn T'gai Sybok was exactly seven years old when he refused to begin his kahs-wan. He stood next to the family's sehlat, I-Chaya, and snarled his rejection to Sarek. If he had expected a real reaction from his father, he was disappointed. Sarek's face remained as impassive as ever as he quietly explained that it was illogical to reject the kahs-wan ritual as it would only make his future more difficult. Sybok was adamant. He would not follow the Vulcan way. The next day he was quietly shuttled off-world to the P'Jem monastery.

 

S'chn T'gai Sybok was less than seventeen Standard years of age when he completed his studies at the P'Jem monastery. He had refused to follow the teachings of Surak--after the first year, the monks simply ignored his emotional reactions. Aside from that, his studies had gone well. He understood there were those on Vulcan who believed he would return and join one of the academies. But he was bitter--Sarek had not once visited him at P'Jem, though Amanda and young Spock had occasionally sent him video letters or small trinkets. It filled him with regret, but upon his graduation, he renounced the name of his father's family. No longer would there be anyone by the name of S'chn T'gai Sybok--only a lonely Vulcan named Sybok.

 

Sybok was eighteen when he finally managed to find a ship that would take him, a disgraced, emotional Vulcan, away from space occupied by his species. It was a merchant vessel, manned mostly by Tellarites and a few Humans. After some discussion, they had agreed that he would be suited to checking the figures and making sure all exchanges were fair. They further agreed that, if necessary, he could serve as a diplomatic liaison when things got out of hand. Sybok was content.

 

Sybok was twenty-four when the news began to spread that the first Vulcan had enrolled in Starfleet Academy since the institution's inception. Though his bonds had long faded away to nothing, he knew in his heart that this was Spock. On many levels he was shocked. From what he had heard from Amanda, after Spock's kahs-wan, the boy had endeavored to be nothing less than the perfect Vulcan. To join Starfleet was most definitely a deviation from that standard. He was concerned that Spock would be ostracized forcefully in much the same manner Sybok had been willfully, but mostly he was proud of his half-brother. Hopefully, Spock would be paving the way for future Vulcan involvement in Starfleet.

 

Sybok was thirty-six when he left the merchant ship (of which he had become captain) to join a group of mystics from many species. Their main purpose was to speculate on what lay at the center of the galaxy. While scientists generally agreed that there was a massive black hole at the center, the mystics were more interested in the consequences of the matter and energy exchange in the area and the surrounding accretion disk. Something, they asserted, of great power must exist there. An intelligent being. A god even.

 

Sybok was forty-one when he heard of Spock's appointment as First Officer on the _USS Enterprise_. He had already left the mystics to search for evidence of what believed was Sha-Ka-Ree, Vulcan Paradise, at the center of the galaxy. He was preoccupied, but still his heart swelled with pride at the things his half-brother was doing. Not only was Spock the first Vulcan in the fleet, but now he would also be among the first to participate in a ground-breaking five year mission to explore parts of the galaxy yet unknown. More than almost anything, Sybok wished that he and Spock had kept contact. There was so much they could share now.

 

Sybok was forty-six when he heard that Spock had resigned his commission to attempt the rite of Kohlinar. The news was so devastating that he landed his vessel on an uninhabited M-class moon for over a week so he could contemplate his anguish. It was during that time that he formulated a plan that would eventually become the Galactic Army of Light. He would do anything in his power to make sure that Spock and those like him would never feel ashamed again.

 

Sybok had long ago lost track of his own age in his fervor--by the time he and his army took over the so-called Planet of Galactic Peace, he was so entrenched in his quest for Sha-Ka-Ree that all he knew of his younger half-brother was that he was once again on the _Enterprise_. And it was the _Enterprise_ he needed, if his dreams were to come to fulfillment.

 

Sybok, lost son of the S'chn T'gai line, was approximately sixty-three Standard years old when he drew his last breath. In his last moments, all he could think about was how, despite the nonexistent Sha-Ka-Ree, he was doing what he had always wanted--to become more than just another Vulcan and save his baby brother from suffering and shame.


End file.
